


Hurts so good

by Authenticait



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Texts From Last Night, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authenticait/pseuds/Authenticait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Sasuke Uchiha has learned while being in a relationship with Sakura Haruno; The sex is never boring. And it hurts so good. Prompt from TFLN, AU, Crackish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts so good

There is one thing Sasuke Uchica has learned while being in a relationship with Sakura Haruno.

The sex is never boring.

On the nights she works late and stumbles through the door half asleep before collapsing in bed, they take it slow.

On nights Sasuke comes home from an assassination or wakes up with his parents' names on his lips, the sex is always rough and fast.

And some nights Sasuke likes to tease her and work her into a frenzy until she falls apart his name falling brokenly from her lips.

But it's the nights when Sasuke teases her that Sakura often forgets her own strength. Like when Sasuke had rolled them over so she was on top, her knees cradling his ribs and she rode him into the mattress

She broke four of his ribs that night when she clenched her legs shut as her body went rigid, her orgasm stiffening her whole frame.

One thing Sasuke Uchiha has learned while being in a relationship with Sakura Haruno.

The sex is never boring. And it hurts so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this post on TFLN about a guy who thought she broke his ribs and my mind went "Super strength! Sakura! Sasuke!" and so this was created.


End file.
